1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated assembly of hollow, torque transmitting pumping rods, used to selectively rotate a rotary pump located deep down hole in an oil well from a drive head located at the surface of the oil well A pumping rod assembly or sucker rod string is significantly distinguished in the art by the fact that such a string is not typically undergoing substantially free rotation like a drill pipe string, but rather is a true drive shaft that stores large amounts of reactive torque due to its large length, typically between 1,500 to 6,000 feet. The present invention comprises individual elements referred to herein as a “Hollow Sucker Rod” with at least a first end having a female thread and a “Connecting Element” which may be a separate “Nipple Connecting Element” with a pair of male threads or an integral male thread on a second, upset end of a Hollow Sucker Rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-surging oil well extraction is normally achieved by means of pumping systems. The most common system uses an alternating pump located at the bottom of the well driven by a sucker rod string that connects the bottom of the well with the surface, where an alternating pumping machine to drive the string up and down is located. The sucker rods in the prior art, therefore, were designed originally to simply reciprocate up and down, and were are manufactured to API Specification 11B using solid steel bars with an upset end and a threaded end, each thread being of solid cylindrical section. The rods typically were connected one with the other by means of a cylindrical threaded coupling. More efficient pumping is performed when an oil extracting progressive cavity pump (PCP), or like rotary down hole pump is used. Among other advantages, PCP pumping of oil allows for higher oil extraction rates, reduced fatigue loads, reduction in wear on the inside of production tubing, and the ability to pump high viscosity and high solids component oils. PCP pumps are installed at the bottom of the well and driven from the surface by an electric motor connected to a speed-reducing gearbox by means of a string of torque transmitting rods. Traditionally standard API sucker rods are used to drive PCP pumps notwithstanding the fact that these rods have not been designed to transmit torsional loads. The transmission of torque by means of sucker rod strings presents the following disadvantages, i) low torque transmitting capacity, ii) high backspin iii) big stiffness differential between the connection and the rod body, all factors that enhance the possibility of fatigue failures. The reason for rupture on this type of conventional rod is failure due to fatigue in the junction zone of the head of the rod with the body of same due to the difference in structural rigidity between both parts—the body of the rod and the head of the rod.
For a given cross sectional area, torque transmission by a hollow rod with an annular cross section is more efficient than with a narrower, solid circular cross section. With the above mentioned concept in mind the prior art includes a hollow sucker rod that simply uses a standard API external cylindrical thread on a first end connector and an internal API thread on a second end connector, each connector being butt welded to a pipe body, which creates significant and abrupt change in section between the pipe body and each connection body. (See Grade D Hollow Sucker Rod, CPMEC Brochure, undated). The problem of sucker rod string backspin, and details of a drive head at the surface of an oil well and a rotary pump deep down hole in an oil well operation, which is the specific field of invention being addressed herein, can be found in Mills (U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,510), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Various thread and shoulder arrangements are discussed in the prior art with respect to joining together oil well drill pipe, well casing and tubing. See, for example, Pfeiffer et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4, 955,644); Carstenson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,079), Gandy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,400), Mithoff (U.S. Pat. No. 262,086), Blose (U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,225), Watts (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,418; 4,813,717; 4,750,761), Schock et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,004), and Hardy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,628). The Watts patents imply that a pre-1986 API standard for strings of casing and tubing was a straight thread, with a turned down collar and that his improvement comprised a flush joint tubular connection with both tapered threads and a shoulder torque. Watts also refer to API standards for tubing and casing where triangular and buttress threads can be used with a torque shoulder. The 1990 patent to Pfeiffer et al, and the 1996 patent to Carstensen et al, in contrast, refer to a more current API standard (truncated triangular thread, connection using a torque shoulder) for strings of casing and tubing that appears to involve frusto-conical threads and shoulders. Carstensen et al at col 7, line 9+ include a discussion about how a particular conical gradient and length of a thread defines stress distribution results. Likewise, Pfeiffer et al at col 2, line 51+ say their threads are tapered and according to “API standards” with their improvement essentially only having to do with transitional dimensions. Hence, the problem addressed by Pfeiffer is an assembly of drill pipe sections where it apparently was critical to use a compatible and standard non-differential thread according to API standards, and also with no incomplete threads and no torque shoulder specification. The main features of the Pfeiffer thread appear to be symmetrical, truncated triangle threads (between 4 and 6 threads per inch, 60° flank angle) and a thread height that is the same for the male and female thread (between 1.42 and 3.75 mm). Also, there is identical nominal taper on male and female ends (between 0.125 and 0.25). Shock et al. illustrate a particular tool joint for drill pipe where the unexpected advantage for drill pipe applications derives from tapered threads that significantly must be very coarse (3 ½ threads per inch) and have equal angle (75°) thread flanks and elliptical root surfaces.
However, the different problem of backspin inherent in the intermittent operation of a sucker rod string when driving a PCP pump is not apparently addressed in any of these references. The design of the invention was made with certain specific constraints and requirements in mind.
First, the minimum diameter of the tubings on the inside of which the Hollow Rods must operate corresponds to API 2⅞″ tubing (inner diameter=62 mm) and API 3½″ tubing (inner diameter=74.2 mm). The oil extraction flow rate must be up to 500 cubic meters per day, maximum oil flow speed must be 4 meters per second. The above-mentioned values strongly restrict the geometry of the rods under design. Second, to ensure a Hollow Rod with a high yield torque so that maximum torque is transmitted to the PCP pump without damage to the Hollow Rod string. Third, to minimize and distribute stresses in the threaded sections. This requirement is met by using a particular conical thread, differential taper, low thread height and a conical bore in the sections under the threads. Fourth, the Hollow Sucker Rod must have good fatigue resistance. Fifth, to ensure low backspin, and high resistance to axial loads. Sixth, ease of make up and break out (assembly of mating threaded parts) must be ensured, and is by a tapered thread. Seventh, to ensure high resistance to unscrewing of the Hollow Sucker Rod due to backspin, or the counter-rotation of a sucker rod string when driving motor stops running and the pump acts as a motor. Eighth, to ensure high resistance to jump out of the Hollow Sucker Rod string (Hollow Rod parting at the threaded sections) by means of adequate thread profile and reverse angle on the torque shoulder. Ninth, to minimize head loss of the fluids that occasionally can be pumped on the inside of the Hollow Sucker Rod through the added advantage of a conical bore on the nipple. Tenth, to ensure connection sealabilty due to sealing at the torque shoulder, and also due to diametrical interference at the threads. Eleventh, a thread profile designed so as to optimize pipe wall thickness usage. Twelfth, to eliminate use of the welds due to susceptibility of welds to fatigue damage, sulphide stress cracking damage and also the higher costs of manufacturing. Thirteenth, when a fluid flows through the interior of the rod with reasonable speed, it produces early wear of the nipple and rod in the area where they connect (overlap), hence, a small seal was introduced at the ends of the nipple.
Fourteenth, to substantially increase the flow of fluid extracted, holes in the rod body were drilled to allow the fluid flowing through the interior of the rod.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an assembly of sucker pump rods and either separate threaded unions, or an integral union at the second end of each sucker rod, to activate PCP and like rotary type pumps, capable of transmitting greater torque than the solid pump rods described in the API 11 B Norm and also possessing good fatigue resistance. Additionally, the present invention seeks to define a threaded union for hollow rods that is significantly different from, and incompatible with, the standard for sucker rod assemblies as defined in the API 11 B Norm, yet still can easily be assembled. In fact the modified buttress thread is unique in that it is differential. For example, API Buttress Casing requires non-differential threads, with the taper for both a pipe and a coupling being 0.625 inches/inch of diameter. Likewise, API 8r casing and API 8r tubing both also require non-differential threads, with the taper for both a pipe and a coupling being 0.625 inches/inch of diameter. Still further, each of API Buttress Casing, API 8r casing and API 8r tubing do not employ any manner of torque shoulder.
A related object of the present invention is to provide an assembly of pump rods and unions with lesser tendency to uncoupling of the unions whenever “backspin” occurs, whether by accident or when intentionally provoked by the deactivation of the pump drive. The present invention surprisingly and significantly decreases the stored torsional energy in a sucker rod string. The stored energy in the string is inversely proportional to the diameter of the rod, and is directly proportional to the applied torque and the length of the string.
Another object of the invention is to provide for an assembly of sucker rods which are hollow and configured with a bore to permit passage of tools (sensors for control of the well) and/or allow interior circulation of fluids (injection of solvents and/or rust inhibitors).
Other objects of the present invention are to solve the corrosion-erosion probem, by a small seal introduced at the ends of the nipple, with a corresponding modification of the angle of the internal conical bore and to substantially increase the flow of fluid extracted, with holes in the rod body at extreme ends of the string.